


День за днем, миля за милей

by Yavoria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavoria/pseuds/Yavoria
Summary: Бесконечные гастроли, подготовка к грядущей премьере, запутанный клубок человеческих отношений: шаг за шагом идя к новой цели, как найти в этой круговерти хотя бы мгновение для двоих?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	День за днем, миля за милей

**Author's Note:**

> Является продолжением текста [«Шаг за шагом»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683159).
> 
> Описания выступлений по-прежнему вдохновлены творчеством коллектива RB Dance Company (ссылка на тизер их постановки в конце текста). Автор по-прежнему ни на что не претендует и ничего не коммерциализирует — все исключительно из любви к искусству.)  
> *Никто из членов реально существующих коллективов не прототип ;)
> 
> Большой спасибо за вычитку named_Juan.

— Это кошмар какой-то. Я закончусь еще быстрее, чем у нас кончится вода.

— А кондиционер включили?

— Да его и не выключали…

Кей молча слушал, как переговариваются остальные, и ловил влажной от пота кожей едва заметное движение воздуха.

Осака в конце июня — это липкая жара, густой тяжелый воздух и бешеный стрекот насекомых, слышный даже через закрытые окна. Кей думал, что тяжелее, чем в Токио, в это время не могло быть нигде — даже лето в родном Мияги со временем перестало казаться таким ужасным, — но вот он, пожалуйста: придавленный духотой и собственной усталостью, сидит на стуле под самым кондиционером и пытается не растаять, как забытый на солнце леденец.

— Через час-полтора на улице должно стать прохладнее, — предположил Куроо, но звучал как-то не очень уверенно.

— Можно прогуляться. Что тут есть интересного?

Ямамото разлегся прямо на полу гримерной и, кажется, единственный испытывал хоть какое-то воодушевление.

— Что угодно? — фыркнул Вашио. — Бары, ночные клубы… Сегодня суббота, должно быть представление в «RoR'е», но там все уже битком, наверное.

— Ночные клубы? — хихикнула Хайба. — Здесь кто-то еще хочет потанцевать?

Ответом ей был дружный разноголосый стон.

— Я перестал хотеть этого еще неделю назад. Чего вообще может хотеться по такой жаре...

Кею не то чтобы не хотелось танцевать. Ему нравилась программа, которую Куроо подготовил для тура: все их номера с конкурса и пара новых, связанные наживую тонкой ниткой сюжета. Просто график был уж слишком насыщенным: два, а то и три шоу в неделю в разных городах, постоянные переезды и репетиции между делом, сегодня — вообще за два часа до выступления, да и усталость накапливалась. И да, жара.

— Ладно, заканчиваем изображать медуз, — Куроо шумно выдохнул, выпрямляясь, и поднялся со стула. Его концертная рубашка, уже немного помятая, была расстегнута до середины, и вид блестящей от пота груди совсем не помогал дышать в этих адских условиях. Кей прикрыл глаза, переводя дух, и тут же распахнул снова. — Собираемся и валим. В отеле вас ждут душ и нормальные кондиционеры, и не забываем про ужин. Если кто решится на турне по барам — помните, что электричка в восемь.

— Изверг, — вздохнула Хайба.

— Поверь, ты не хочешь добираться до вокзала по полуденному солнцу.

Кей собирался медленнее всех, будто ему сложно было преодолевать сопротивление воздуха: заторможенно и сонно кидал вещи в сумку, потом несколько раз проверил ящик и заглянул в соседние — и не зря, если только Ямамото не решил специально бросить здесь свой пауэрбэнк, как монетку на счастье, — выключил бесполезного допотопного монстра под потолком. Из-за стены раздался громкий смех и глухая барабанная дробь: перед ними на шоу выступал ансамбль тайко. Неужели те до сих пор сидели в такой же тесной и душной гримерке? Что ж, Кей мог им только посочувствовать.

— Ты все еще тут? — Куроо снова появился в дверях — уже в обычной футболке и спортивных штанах, но Кей все равно прикипел к нему взглядом, как и всегда.

— Как видишь. Я думал, ты на полпути к отелю.

Куроо покачал головой, устало растер лицо ладонями.

— Все еще пакуем реквизит. Очень долго на этот раз.

— Я могу помочь?

— Если только одолжишь свой фирменный взгляд, от которого все быстро осознают собственную глупость.

Куроо оттолкнулся плечом от косяка и подошел ближе, притянул к себе за пояс. Кей уронил сумку, которую не успел закинуть на плечо, обратно на стул и запустил пальцы в лохматые космы. На пару минут можно было расслабиться — в раздевалке они остались одни.

Из соседней гримерной продолжала раздаваться простая ритмичная мелодия, и Куроо слегка покачивался ей в такт, словно его тело не способно было не танцевать совсем, когда слышало музыку. Кей прикрыл глаза, подчиняясь едва заметным движениям рук на своей талии.

— Они интересные, да? — прижавшийся лицом к его плечу Куроо звучал немного нечетко. — Барабанщики.

— Тебе нравится традиционная музыка?

— Мне всякая нравится, но она у них не такая уж традиционная, сам же слышишь. — Звучание и правда было другим - то жестче, то мелодичнее, и вместо привычной флейты на сцене группе аккомпанировала электрогитара. Они и выглядели скорее рокерами или байкерами, все в коже и клепках. — Было бы здорово договориться о коллабе...

Кей легко потянул его за волосы на затылке, заставляя поднять голову.

— Твоя фантазия когда-нибудь останавливается? — Куроо нахмурился в ответ — устало, сонно, и Кей фыркнул: — Нас тогда будет человек тридцать на сцене, ты же понимаешь?

— Да, — вздохнул Куроо. — Тогда видео? И в аранжировках для спектакля классно было бы использовать — звук такой живой, глубокий…

— Тревожный?

— И это тоже.

Кей закатил глаза.

— Попросить их контакты?

— Я договорюсь. Лучше иди в отель и отдыхай. А потом… может, сходим куда-нибудь? Возьмем пиццу на вынос, по бокалу вина в открытом баре. Полюбуемся звездами…

Намек на что-то большее, если он и был в словах Куроо, полностью потонул в зевке. Прикрыв рот ладонью, тот покосился на Кея виновато; во вселенной, где он пользуется такими словами, Кей бы назвал это милым.

— Ты едва на ногах держишься, какие звезды. Да и я… — он со вздохом оглядел комнату поверх плеча Куроо. С каждой минутой она казалась все более пригодной для сна. — … предпочел бы звездам кровать.

— Мою?

— Любую.

Куроо тихо засмеялся.

— Нам нужно приехать сюда как-нибудь еще раз. Просто так, без работы, графика и вот этого всего.

— Ага. Внесу в свои планы на отпуск. Сразу после трехдневного сна с перерывами на кабельное и пунктом «не видеть тебя неделю».

Кей безбожно врал: он бы с удовольствием прямо сейчас отправился с Куроо куда угодно, где их неделю не будут дергать, но пока об этом даже мечтать не приходилось.

— Ауч.

— Что, снова раню тебя в самое сердце?

— Ага, — Куроо прижался теснее, близко-близко, и закончил уже в губы, — залечишь?

Кей и не думал слушаться — и все равно поцеловал.

Мягкое, ленивое прикосновение губ и немного — языка, неторопливые движения, от которых даже дыхание не сбивалось, зато в груди разливалось расслабляющее тепло — ни на что другое просто не было сил, но и в таких поцелуях было свое особенное удовольствие. Сладкая иллюзия, будто у них в запасе все время мира.

Пальцы Куроо прошлись сзади по шее, слегка царапая ногтями, и Кей с сожалением отстранился, напоследок слегка прикусив ему губу — не стоило увлекаться; пусть вся их команда и разошлась, дверь все еще была открыта.

— Я пошел. Ты тоже поспи хоть пару часов, сделай себе одолжение.

— И кто тут босс? — раздалось в спину, но Кей только фыркнул.

Около служебного выхода поплавком на ветру болтался Ямамото. Кей бросил ему в руки забытую зарядку, стоило им поравняться:

— За этим пришел?

— Я… О! Спасибо. За ней, да.

Ему, похоже, отказало последнее красноречие. Кей посмотрел внимательнее: Ямамото не выглядел таким уж уставшим, скорее, растерянным. Он потер шею ладонью, снова оглядываясь на здание клуба, потом перевел взгляд на Кея:

— Мы с Вашио и Сё собираемся оценить местные бары, ты с нами?

Кей покачал головой: никаких баров ему сейчас не хотелось, а вот то, что Ямамото с Инуокой не появятся до глубокой ночи, сулило пару часов благословенной тишины. Соседи по комнате ему в этот раз достались шумные.

— Нет, я в номер. Ключ-карты у вас? — Ямамото кивнул. — Тогда удачи.

В отеле Кей наскоро свалил грязную одежду в мешок, чтобы ее успели забрать до ночи, заказал на ужин первый попавшийся салат без грибов и забрался под душ.

Стук в дверь раздался, как раз когда он вышел оттуда, завернувшись в халат, — сплит-система создала в номере вожделенные двадцать два по Цельсию, и одежда перестала вызывать ненависть. Кроме выбранного салата, на тележке красовалась тарелка с куском ягодного чизкейка. Между коржом и кремом виднелась тонкая прослойка клубничного джема, крупно порезанные ягоды сверху аппетитно блестели под теплым светом ламп, и Кей почувствовал, как под языком собирается слюна.

— Это точно мне?

— Цукишима Кей? Да, и еще записка с ресепшена.

Он забрал сложенную пополам бумажку, но развернул, уже когда снова остался в номере один — и тут же со смешком закатил глаза.

«Хорошая работа, Зараза».

***  
Репетиции шли своим чередом. Каждый раз после поездки у них было полдня, чтобы прийти в себя, а уже наутро Куроо снова вгрызался каждому в холку, пока они готовились к постановке.

— Инуока, не маши так чемоданом, не то положу тебе туда камней, — раздалось поверх музыки. — Ты Вашио глаз выбьешь!

— Извините!

— Давайте заново.

Кей подхватил чемодан — такой же, какой был в руках у каждого, — и вместе со всеми вернулся к дальней стене зала.

Когда Куроо объявил о своих планах ставить спектакль, Кей сразу подумал, что идея эта насколько амбициозная, настолько и авантюрная, учитывая дефицит времени. Но он снова недооценил Куроо — уже через несколько дней тот отобрал первый каст и посвятил их в сюжет постановки, а через неделю начались репетиции. На резонный вопрос Конохи о том, сколько часов у Куроо в сутках, тот смущенно пожал плечами:

— Возможно, я начал планировать все немного раньше.

— Насколько раньше?

— Как только нам подтвердили участие в шоу? Не так подробно, конечно, — со смехом добавил он, оценив их выражения лиц, — но мысли крутились…

Кей понимал, разумеется, почему Куроо не говорил им о постановке до финала, но все равно был немного недоволен - о таких вещах лучше было узнавать заранее. С другой стороны, узнай он на прослушивании, может, вообще сбежал бы.

— ... шаг, шаг, шаг! Побольше экспрессии, Цукки! — Куроо изобразил пятилетку, увидевшего годзиллу, или что-то вроде того. — Ты же буквально провинциал, играющий провинциала! Обращайся к личному опыту. Неужели не путал радиовышки с Токийской телебашней?

Кей со вздохом посмотрел на него, надеясь, что поднятая бровь по выразительности не уступит выставленному среднему пальцу.

Шутки про провинциала начались с первой же репетиции, когда Куроо рассказал им сюжет и распределил роли:

— Итак, снова начало XX века — слишком уж хороша эстетика. Парень из провинции приезжает в большой город, чтобы учиться или работать, шатается, разинув рот, и попадает в игорный дом. Легкие деньги манят, он садится за карточный стол и неожиданно выигрывает — у мафиозного босса, так что теперь либо работать на банду, либо в могилу. Он соглашается, носится на побегушках и параллельно — знакомится с остальной бандой, барменами, посыльными… влюбляется, конечно — в местную роковую красотку, певицу, которую обожают все вокруг, включая босса. Он не может сбежать и оставить ее, но и на мафию работать не может; когда ему дают серьезное задание — напасть на кого-то, может, даже убить, он почти решается и берет билеты на поезд — но понимает, что за ними будут охотиться. Парень отправляет любимую одну, а сам идет и сдает банду полиции, которая давно под них копала.

— И что, — спросил Ямамото после паузы, пока все рассматривали распечатки, прилепленные Куроо к магнитной доске — еще не раскадровка, но полноценные наброски сцен. — его убивают в конце?

— Открытый финал. Казино накрывают, но в последней сцене за спиной героя появляется фигура босса.

— Да ты прямо драматург, — со смешком протянул Вашио.

— Компилятор, — по тону Конохи, как обычно, было не понять, нравилось ему или нет. — Я насчитал с десяток отсылок ко всякому нуарному старью.

— Сюжетов всего семь, и все их придумал Мондзаэмон, — отмахнулся Куроо. — Сюжет и не должен быть оригинальным — он должен быть понятным. Наша оригинальность в том, как мы будем обо всем этом танцевать. Я хочу сохранить наш уникальный стиль, может быть, добавив чуть больше театральности, использовать все, что мы любим — разные уровни танца, платформы и лестницы, сольные номера внутри массовых, меняющийся ритм. Но это будет сложно. По плану, если все пройдет хорошо здесь, в Токио, — Куроо выдержал паузу, оглядывая их всех по очереди, — то мы покатаемся с постановкой по стране. Значит, состав не должен быть большим — десять человек, максимум двенадцать. Фиксированных роли четыре: провинциал, босс мафиози, местная Эсмеральда, и, может быть, детектив. Остальные танцуют всё — массовку на вокзале, преступников, барменов, полицейских. Нагрузка огромная; по моим подсчетам, постановка будет минут на пятьдесят-час — это десять или двенадцать сцен. Еще есть время отказаться.

Куроо оглядел их снова, и Кай фыркнул, отвечая за всех:

— Ну уж нет, теперь интересно. Кого куда определил?

— Тут без сюрпризов: ты будешь боссом…

— Не ты?

Куроо покачал головой:

— Это не кино, где можно снимать самого себя — я нужен с той стороны сцены, чтобы видеть всю картину. Буду на подхвате — вообще, у каждого будет замена из первого или второго состава, так что не хороните совсем уж личную жизнь. Дальше: Алиса будет Серебрянной орхидеей, наш Мистер Скепсис — архетипичным нуарным сыщиком, — Коноха закатил глаза с таким энтузиазмом, что те могли бы сделать сальто назад внутри черепной коробки, но Кей забыл про это сразу же, как почувствовал на себе взгляд Куроо: — а провинциальным мальчиком будет наш мальчик из Мияги. Добро пожаловать в большой город, Чихо.

И вот теперь Кей, роль которого так и была вписана во все раскадровки как «провинциальный парень», с чемоданом наперевес танцевал о восторге от большого города. Сам он это чувство особенно и не помнил — после переезда его куда больше занимала возможность танцевать в большом классном зале, а не Токио как таковой. Но под внимательным взглядом Куроо он собрал в кулак всю свою фантазию и оглядывался по сторонам, фальшиво оступался из раза в раз, будто зазевавшись, и обнимал свой багаж, как растерянный ребенок — куклу.

— Хорошо. Теперь добавляем сюда связку с прогулкой по городу, и будем отрабатывать покер.

Помимо Куроо, Кей то и дело ловил на себе взгляд Ямамото — озадаченный, как будто тот не понимал, что Кей вообще делает. Это напрягало: Ямамото давно танцевал в труппе, имел большой опыт — Куроо рассказывал как-то, что перетащил их с Вашио из «Некомы», — и всегда хорошо понимал, чего Куроо от них хочет. Если ему что-то не нравилось — это почти наверняка значило, что Кей косячил.

Вокруг стойки с реквизитом расселись танцоры из второго состава и тоже наблюдали — Куроо теперь часто тасовал составы между собой, таскал на репетиции друг друга, чтобы все привыкали танцевать со всеми. Они переговаривались — негромко, но этот мерный, едва различимый гул и то, что половина присутствующих не танцевала, а просто смотрела на остальных, вызывало ощущение не репетиции, а выступления. Кей досадливо тряхнул головой: ерунда, просто надо шевелиться, а не смотреть по сторонам.

Когда через час прозвучало привычное «молодцы, до вечера всё», он был мокрым насквозь, зато мерзкое ощущение, что он делает недостаточно и не то, наконец отступило.

— Что, перерыв — и по новой? — усмехнулся Коноха, повисший рядом на сдвинутых в сторону балетных станках. С него тоже лило — мокрые пряди, не дотянувшие до хвоста, облепили виски и лоб.

— Что это вы растеклись? Неужели устали? — Хайба демонстративно потянулась, подходя к ним, будто до этого дремала, а не репетировала вместе со всеми.

— Ты просто уже настроилась на отпуск, раз даже усталость нипочем. Может, передумаешь? В Йокогаме будет весело. Парни уже планируют налет на местный чайнатаун.

— Вы не поедете в Канагаву? 

Это было неожиданно. В конце недели их снова ждал большой кусок тура, Хайба была одной из ведущих артисток, и… Куроо отпустил ее?

— Бросает нас, — подтвердил Коноха, обвиняюще глядя на Хайбу, но та и не думала изображать раскаяние.

— Я буду с вами только в Кавасаки, потом уеду, — она легко пихнула Коноху в плечо, пристраиваясь рядом. — Я заслужила пару дней отдыха. Чья вина, что сестра играет свадьбу одновременно с нашими гастролями? Отосплюсь хотя бы в одни выходные, увижу семью...

— А кто вас заменяет?

— Во всех номерах, кроме нашего парного, — Мика, а там будешь кружить Хаори. Ее место займет Мисаки, а ту заменит Мика… вроде бы, — она пожала плечами. — Но Куроо может еще передумать, сам знаешь.

Кей знал, да: Куроо мог сделать замену даже вечером перед выездом, но такое случалось только однажды и не касалось ведущих танцоров. Ямака… прекрасно танцевала, но никогда еще не выступала с ними. И все же Куроо решил рискнуть.

Точно так же он мог рискнуть, если кто-то из танцоров первого состава перестанет его устраивать.

Точно так же, как и у Хайбы, у Кея была замена на каждую партию и каждый номер. И в любой момент эта замена могла стать основой, если Кей начнет выпадать. Раньше эта мысль его успокаивала — теперь почему-то скорее нервировала. Неужели Куроо все-таки ухитрился разбудить в нем соревновательный дух?

Кей все еще думал об этом, выходя из раздевалки, и чуть не запустил в Куроо рюкзаком, когда тот появился невесть откуда и схватил за руку.

— С ума сошел, — цыкнул он, — кто так…

— Тише. Иди сюда.

Куроо оглянулся по сторонам и втащил его в приоткрытую прачечную, захлопнул дверь и прижал к ней Кея спиной.

— И что это значит?

Ладони Куроо легли на дерево по обе стороны от его головы, и Кей зацепился взглядом за причудливую карту вен, проступившую на преплечье, скользнувшие по запястью ленты браслетов.

— Это значит, что сегодня ты был отвратительно хорош с этим своим упрямым я-могу-лучше-взглядом. И в обтягивающей футболке...

Кей не знал ничего о том, как смотрел сам, но взгляд Куроо, медленно поднимавшийся по его телу, шаривший по лицу и наконец замерший на губах, был почти осязаем. Он медленно облизнул нижнюю, не удержавшись от провокации, и Куроо тут же поддался, словно того и ждал: накрыл его рот своим, прочертил ту же линию губами, языком, прихватил зубами, словно движущаяся цель раздражала и заводила его.

Ладони Куроо опустились на плечи, прошлись по шее горячей волной. Кей уронил рюкзак на пол и схватился обеими руками за ворот его толстовки, притягивая ближе, сминая пальцами мягкую ткань. Поцелуй был жадным и немного бестолковым — желание Куроо выплескивалось толчками, сковывая и мешая ответить, словно он вливал Кею в рот какой-то слабый парализующий яд, и тот мог только слизывать его с языка Куроо, глухо стонать ему в губы и прижиматься ближе.

Рядом хлопнула дверь, и из коридора послышались торопливые шаги и голоса: «я видел, там сегодня Савада-чан…», «ты с нами, Сё?». Куроо замер, отстранившись едва ли на пару сантиметров, и Кей тоже не двигался — его дыхание, кажется, и так было слышно на весь этаж.

— Там полная раздевалка народу, сейчас все пойдут…

— Пусть идут, — Куроо чуть отодвинулся, ища что-то в переднем кармане джинсов, и Кей едва удержался, чтобы тут же не притянуть его обратно. Да что с ним такое, всего ведь дня три друг к другу не прикасались...

Наконец, Куроо достал небольшой ключ, вставил в замок, провернул — и оставил там.

— Нас будет слышно? — попробовал Кей снова воззвать к голосу разума, но сам уже расстегнул на Куроо толстовку, запустил под майку ладони, добираясь до горячей, чуть влажной кожи.

— Тогда нам придется быть очень тихими, — Куроо обхватил его ладонью за подбородок, снова толкнулся языком в рот, как будто предлагая хороший способ. Кей не был уверен, что даже это заставит его молчать, но попробовать — да, попробовать точно стоило.

Оцепенение прошло, и теперь Кей не мог натрогаться, тянул с Куроо одежду, в конце концов стащив толстовку почти до локтей, льнул к рукам Куроо сам, вылизывал его безумный горячий рот и обводил языком выступающие клыки.

— Не могу так, — сдавленно пробормотал Куроо между поцелуями, — хочу прикасаться к тебе все время. Что за игра дурацкая: смотри, но не трогай…

Между слов сочилась не то обида, не то глухое раздражение, и Кей замер, поднимая на него взгляд.

— Ты хочешь?..

Остановить это все? Перестать?

Куроо сжал пальцы на его бедрах и потянул на себя, не отводя взгляда:

— Хочу.

Он прижался поцелуем к шее Кея, прихватил зубами кожу возле плеча — зло, но все равно как-то мягко, не до боли. Толкнулся коленом между бедер, и Кей едва не съехал по двери вниз. Возбуждение и облегчение смешались внутри, обожгли грудь и ударили под колени, и когда Куроо потянул его на себя, повел куда-то в сторону, Кей едва за ним поспевал.

В спину толкнулось что-то жесткое, — плевать, что это было, раз давало опору. Широкая ладонь Куроо жадно и бессистемно скользила по груди под футболкой, другой рукой он сжал Кея прямо через джинсы, вырывая короткий всхип. 

— Совсем тихо не получится, да? — прозвучало над ухом, и Куроо расстегнул на нем джинсы, стянул на бедра вместе с бельем. — Мне нравится.

Кей ожидал прикосновения к члену, хотел его, почти подался навстречу, но вместо этого Куроо подхватил его под бедра — и через секунду ягодиц коснулся холодный пластик. Кей огляделся: он оказался сидящим на ближайшей к двери стиральной машине, неожиданно высоко, и пальцами вцепился в плечи Куроо.

— Так будет неудобно…

— О, нет, — усмехнулся Куроо, глядя на него снизу вверх. Внутри что-то беспокойно дергалось от этого взгляда — чернота зрачка почти затопила радужку, и казалось, что он пронизывает Кея насквозь. — Очень удобно.

Куроо притянул его за шею вниз, смазанно поцеловал — машинка и правда была слишком высокой, — и подтолкнул в плечо, заставляя отклониться назад. Стянул штаны ниже, наклонился над пахом Кея, и — о-ох, теперь было ясно, что Куроо казалось здесь таким удобным: сводить Кея с ума.

Тугой влажный жар обнял головку, и Кей напрягся всем телом, закусывая костяшки — ну же, давай. Куроо не торопился: жадно, но мучительно медленно скользил по стволу языком, поглаживал у основания пальцами совсем без нажима, как будто они никуда не спешили, и Кею тут не грозило самовозгорание.

Никак не сковывая, Куроо снова лишил его возможности двигаться: Кей не мог ни податься навстречу, ни толком прикоснуться к нему, кроме как хвататься за плечо одной рукой. Когда Куроо снова отпустил его, едва жар начал затапливать низ живота, Кей не выдержал — запустил пальцы ему в волосы на затылке и потянул в сторону:

— Хватит издеваться, — из-за сбитого дыхания прозвучало скорее просьбой, даже для собственных ушей.

— Только тебе можно?

Кей вскинул брови вопросительно — это что еще значит? — но Куроо, к счастью, не стал больше его испытывать. Он снова наклонился над пахом и втянул в рот член, пропуская глубже, сжал сильнее губы и застонал сам, когда пальцы Кея рефлекторно сжались у него в волосах.

Наконец-то стало хорошо, наконец-то — как надо. Удовольствие поднималось волной по телу, заставляя сильнее закусывать пальцы, и все равно короткие, рваные стоны пробивались сквозь них. Звук тут же взлетал под потолок, метался, собирая эхо, и казалось, что их слышит вся округа. Казалось, кто-то из них случайно включил дурацкую машинку, иначе Кей не мог объяснить, откуда взялась эта катившаяся по телу вибрация, заставлявшая вздрагивать и цепляться за Куроо, за собственные бедра, за гладкий пластиковый край, пока резкий долгожданный оргазм не вывернул его наизнанку.

— Есть один плюс, — пробормотал он, покачиваясь и подтягивая брюки непослушными руками, когда Куроо поднялся и помог ему спуститься на пол, — в этой дурацкой игре.

Ноги держали так себе, а голос звучал надсадно, словно это не Куроо, а он сам сейчас брал в рот до самого горла. Ну, это было легко исправить.

— То, что потом — так? — усмехнулся Куроо, и Кей кивнул, целуя его в уголок губ и накрывая пальцами натянувшуюся ширинку.

— Хочешь подождать еще? — предложил он, наслаждаясь тем, как Куроо нетерпеливо толкается ему в ладонь. Ответом ему был недовольно-прищуренный взгляд, словно Куроо не понимал, как такое вообще могло прийти Кею в голову. — Нет? Хорошо.

Он толкнул Куроо к стене, больше не размениваясь на разговоры, и опустился на колени. Стянул с него джинсы, проходясь ногтями по бедрам, и услышал сверху тихий скулеж. Усмехнувшись, Кей поднял на Куроо взгляд — кажется, это будет быстро. Может быть — если он так решит.

***  
Кавасаки запомнился ему повсеместным запахом жареной рыбы, маленькими трамваями на один вагон, словно выехавшими из прошлого века, и уходящими за горизонт разноцветными крышами домов. В Сагамихаре получилось увидеть и того меньше — сил и времени на прогулку по окрестностям уже не осталось, а окна электрички так заливало дождем, что разглядеть можно было только собственное отражение.

Удивительно — с начала гастролей Кей побывал уже в десятке городов, в которых не бывал раньше, но и теперь про половину из них не мог сказать, что видел их — только вокзалы, отели и сцены театров и концертных залов. Он мог рассказать о городах по площадкам, на которых им довелось выступать: в Кобе, например, была прекрасная деревянная сцена старого театра и огромная одна на всех гримерка, перечерченная седзе, в Сидзуоке — выставочный комплекс в западном стиле и большой концертный зал, в Нагое — пафосный клуб с настолько скользкой сценой, что танцевать степ там было немногим проще, чем на льду.

Было любопытно, что их ждет в Йокогаме — возможно, Куроо упоминал название места, но Кей не мог вспомнить. Повезет ли им с покрытием, и будет ли на этот раз работать кондиционер в гримерке? Найдутся ли силы прогуляться перед отъездом, и будет ли у Кея компания?

Он покосился на соседнее кресло. Куроо отрубился, едва электричка набрала скорость, и теперь дремал, склонив голову набок и почти уложив ее Кею на плечо. Кей даже завидовал немного: ему самому для сна нужна была как минимум темнота, а Куроо не мешали ни блики света за окном, ни разговоры вокруг, ни неудобная поза.

Их руки на подлокотнике соприкасались, и идущее от ладони Куроо знакомое тепло будило одновременно чувство какой-то неловкой нежности — и досаду. Хотелось быть ближе, чувствовать больше. Просто абсурдно, насколько можно скучать по человеку, рядом с которым проводишь большую часть дня.

Куроо проснулся, когда за окном уже начали мелькать одиночные светлые пятна пригородных домов — ехать оставалось минут пятнадцать. Вздрогнул и замер на пару секунд, будто на слух сканируя окружающее пространство, а потом со вкусом потянулся, заведя руки за голову. Кей тоже размял плечи, вдруг почувствовав, как те затекли от долгого сидения в одной позе.

— Долго я спал?

— Почти приехали. Но ты ничего не пропустил, кроме возможности посмотреть в окно.

— Возможность посмотреть на тебя?

Куроо говорил тихо, на выдохе, так, что даже Кей его едва слышал, не то что окружающие, но по шее вниз все равно покатилась волна мурашек.

— Звучит ужасно, — Кей обернулся, почти нос к носу сталкиваясь с Куроо, и взгляд против воли скользнул по его губам — суховатым после сна, но уже растягивающимся в привычной усмешке.

— Как и всегда, — патетично вздохнул тот, — когда я пытаюсь быть романтичным.

— Тогда перестань? — взгляд Куроо тоже метался по лицу Кея, то и дело возвращаясь к губам, и тот резко закусил нижнюю, привлекая внимание. Показал глазами на Инуоку, крутящегося в своем кресле через проход от них, и снова отвернулся к окну.

Куроо накрыл его руку между сидениями своей, переплел пальцы, и Кей с силой сжал их. Ему тоже иногда страшно хотелось наплевать на все, включая общественные нормы.

Телефон коротко пикнул сигналом входящего сообщения. Кей достал его тут же, надеясь отвлечься на переписку, но высветившееся на экране имя не давало ему никакого шанса.

_Куроо Тецуро, 9:54_  
_«Уборная в начале следующего вагона»_  
_«Мы могли бы»_

Судя по значку возле имени контакта, Куроо еще печатал, но Кей не стал дожидаться уточнения, что именно они бы могли.

_«Мы что, несдержанные подростки?»_

Бегающие точки возле имени Куроо пропали, потом замелькали снова.

_«Мы что, мыслим стереотипами?»_

Легкий, шутливый тон сообщения не слишком вязался с тем, что делали руки Куроо: сухие горячие пальцы скользили между пальцев Кея, поглаживали чувствительную кожу, легко надавливали, сбивая с мысли.

_«Я был там в начале пути и дважды ударился головой о потолок»_ , набрал Кей одной рукой.  
_«Поверь, мы бы не могли»._

На самом деле, он бы наплевал на это, если бы туда вообще реально было зайти вдвоем и если бы до прибытия не оставалось так мало времени. Но мысль о том, в каком виде они вывалятся из этой туалетной кабинки, отрезвляла.

Куроо расстроенно вздохнул рядом, но руку не убрал. Он обхватил указательный и средний пальцы Кея и медленно, нарочито-сбивчиво двинулся вверх, огладил неторопливо подушечки, надавил ногтем. Все это отдавало какой-то подростковой дурью, но Кей не мог не вспоминать, как однажды Куроо втащил его после репетиции в какую-то темную подсобку, развернул к себе спиной и довел его, еще взмыленного после тренировки, до стыдных выламывающих спазмов такими же медленными сильными движениями. Кей тогда едва горло себе не сорвал, глотая стоны, чтобы не выдать их обоих.

Предвкушение растеклось по телу, собираясь внизу живота; Кей развернулся, стряхивая его, и четко проговорил Куроо прямо в ухо:

— Если не прекратишь, после репетиции я затолкаю тебя в первую же комнату с замком на двери, какая найдется в театре.

Куроо покосился на него с любопытством:

— Одного или вместе с собой?

— Кто знает.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, как будто и впрямь о чем-то спорили. Взгляд Куроо скользнул по лицу Кея ниже, на горло, и тот знал, сглатывая и видя, как вздрагивает от этого Куроо, что теперь они думали об одном и том же.

В конце концов Куроо отстранился, вспомнив, вероятно, что уже через несколько минут им предстояло изображать невозмутимость. Руку тоже убрал — теперь она лежала на подлокотнике, только слегка касаясь ладони Кея.

Новое сообщение пришло, когда за окном замелькали железнодорожные пути соседних линий — они подъезжали к вокзалу.

_«Звучит, как план»._

На этот раз с полом повезло. Кей чуть не выронил рюкзак, когда увидел сцену, полностью устланную татами, но их тут же убрали, и внизу обнаружились толстые деревянные доски, плотно подогнанные друг к другу — идеальный звук.

— Разминаться поднимайтесь сразу на сцену, посмотрим, как отладили свет, — акустика тоже была, что надо — голос Куроо звучал громко и четко, но без лишнего эха. — Тора?..

— Уже иду.

Ямамото ушел в противоположный конец зала к осветителям, и вскоре лампы дневного света погасли, погружая все, кроме сцены, в темноту. Кей размял плечи, потянулся немного, не обращая внимания на шарящие вокруг пятна софитов, и сложился пополам, наклоняясь поочередно то к одной ноге, то к другой. Один плюс утренних переездов — тело успевало проснуться и поддавалось охотнее, чем на ранних тренировках дома.

В поле зрения попали танцевальные ботинки — аккуратные, на фоне двадцать девятого размера Кея — почти детские. Он медленно выпрямился, вынимая один наушник:

— Ямака-чан?

Со своим дебютом Ямака вчера справилась отлично, хотя до этого полдня ходила бледной до зеленого, и труппа предлагала ей то выпить горячего чаю, то просто выпить. Сегодня она уже не казалась такой напуганной, просто напряженной.

— Извини, что отвлекаю. Есть минутка?

— Конечно, — он выключил музыку и вернулся к разминке, выкручивая руку в запястье в разные стороны. Ямака последовала его примеру. — Что-то случилось?

— Нет, просто хотела узнать… Я помню тебя с прослушивания, а потом через две недели ты уже участвовал в выступлении, в прямом эфире. Это очень быстро.

В висках тут же застучало. Кей медленно выдохнул, стараясь не выдавать напряжения, но направление разговора ему уже не нравилось.

Он поменял руку, отогнул ладонь назад, возможно, немного резко, зато голос остался спокойным.

— Да, это правда. И?

— Как ты с этим справился? Было же ужасно страшно, наверное?

Прислушавшись — и не найдя в интонации Ямаки ничего, кроме волнения и надежды, Кей замер. От него… ждали совета? Как справиться с эмоциями?

Худшего советчика во всей труппе не найти.

— Я… полагаю, я просто вышел, потому что не было других вариантов? — Но ему было страшно, и потом, в следующий раз, тоже. И сегодня будет. — Извини, я не могу сказать ничего успокаивающего, — он развел руками. — Почему бы тебе не поговорить с Куроо-саном?

— Не хочу его беспокоить, он и так везде одновременно перед выступлением, — она обернулась через плечо на пока еще пустой зрительный зал, где Куроо показывал техническим работникам и Ямамото какие-то знаки пальцами. — Что он тебе сказал перед твоим первым шоу?

— Чтобы я не забывал улыбаться, — ответил Кей и изобразил самую ненатуральную улыбку, на которую был способен. Выглядело наверняка ужасно, но результат был достигнут — Ямака фыркнула, пряча смешок в ладони.

— Я думаю, — продолжил он осторожно, пытаясь на ходу сообразить, что именно из того, что знает, можно озвучить, — что Куроо-сан волнуется больше нас всех вместе взятых. Но он не такой уж ранимый и вряд ли разочаруется в тебе, даже если ты свалишься со сцены.

— Я сама в себе разочаруюсь, — она вздохнула. — Но расстраивать босса тоже не хочется, он все-таки взял меня сюда.

— Потому что ты это заслужила, — Кей закатил глаза, пока Ямака смотрела в другую сторону — серьезно, с каких пор он записался в психотерапевты?

— Цукишима! — он дернулся на оклик — Куроо стоял возле сцены ровно напротив них, уперев руки в бока. — Делаем разметку, полшага на меня… стоп. Мика, два шага вперед и чуть влево…

Работник сцены приклеил перед каждым из них на полу кусок липкой ленты — не слишко заметно из зала, зато хороший ориентир для танцоров. Куроо двинулся дальше, но от комментария не удержался:

— И разомните еще что-нибудь, кроме языков, — они на выступлении не понадобятся, я уверен.

Под смешки остальных Ямака опустила голову, но Кей слышал, как она тихо зафыркала вместе со всеми. Он тоже коротко поклонился для порядка и снова глянул на Куроо, приподняв бровь — тот что, серьезно злился? Но Куроо уже переключил внимание на всю команду целиком.

— Давайте, еще пять минут — и начинаем, с «Офиса».

Густой и влажный воздух окутал Кея, как кокон, стоило выйти на крыльцо. Легкие тут же наполнились запахом мокрого асфальта, пыли и немного — каких-то смутно знакомых мелких цветов, растущих на клумбе рядом.

За время репетиции дождь успел закончиться, выглянуло солнце — и немедленно начало выпаривать влагу из земли и асфальта. Кей практически видел, как она поднимается обратно наверх.

— Отвратительно, — с улыбкой в голосе вздохнул вставший рядом Коноха.

Кей согласно кивнул: футболка еще сильнее начала липнуть к телу, дышалось тяжело, но от безвылазного сидения в зале без окон у него сбивалось чувство времени и начиналась клаустрофобия.

— Почему мы сейчас не где-нибудь на Окинаве? — продолжил Коноха тем временем.

— Это экзистенциальный вопрос или ты про гастроли? — раздался голос Куроо с другой стороны крыльца.

Кей покосился на него, наклонившись вперед, — когда тот успел выйти?

— Второе, про себя я и так знаю — я не там, потому что ближайший отпуск в сентябре. Но мы могли бы выступать сейчас на берегу океана, в перерывах попивая коктейли из кокосов… а, босс?

— Слишком дорогая аренда залов — настолько, что это просто бессмысленно. Плюс дорога, мы же пол-самолета займем. А если задержаться там, то…

— ... то проживание, — закончил Коноха со вздохом. — Эх, не видать нам курортов.

— Мне тоже не нравится, что мы не заглядываем на острова, но предложения оттуда — полный отстой. Посмотрим, может, получится пробиться самим.

— Ты серьезно?

Глядя на Куроо, Кей не сомневался, что тот серьезно, и не знал, как к этому относиться: на Окинаве наверняка сейчас было еще жарче. С другой стороны, публика на курортах обычно щедрая и жадная до развлечений, глупо не сунуть туда нос.

Куроо просто продолжил:

— Но игрушки с собой все равно не повезем — слишком много багажа выходит, надо арендовать на месте.

— Свет, звук?

— Свет, звук, почти весь реквизит.

Коноха кивнул:

— Я посмотрю, какие есть варианты. А пока, — он оттянул ворот футболки и помахал ей, пытаясь вызвать хоть какое-то движение воздуха, — прогулки с меня явно хватит. Пойду гляну, что парни придумали со звуком. Но насчет Окинавы помни, — он ткнул в Куроо пальцем, — понтовый клуб на берегу, красотки и коктейли с трубочкой. Это нам за хоррор-гостиницу в Кобе.

Куроо рассмеялся ему в спину:

— Я для тебя такую и на Окинаве найду!

Когда за Конохой захлопнулась дверь, Куроо оттолкнулся от колонны, которую подпирал спиной, и подошел ближе. Остановился в полуметре, и это все еще было вполне приличное расстояние, но разговаривать так Кею все равно нравилось гораздо больше.

— Не знал, что Коноху-сана так пугают кошки, — фыркнул он.

— Он нейтрален, но не когда их по десятку на этаж, — Куроо пожал плечами. Надо признать, та гостиница и правда была особенной.

— Кстати, по поводу клубов. Я думал, в Йокогаме ты тоже выберешь что-то более… современное?

— Тебе здесь не нравится?

Кей покачал головой:

— Это хорошая площадка, я не ищу добра от добра. Просто любопытно.

Глядя на Куроо и в обычной жизни, и особенно — на сцене, действительно казалось, что тот выберет что-то новомодное и вычурное: клуб или современный концертный зал, чтобы расстояние до зрителя было меньше, звук — глубже, и можно было поиграть с неоновым освещением и спецэффектами. Но сегодня они выступали в почти старинном классическом театре, и Кей не то чтобы был против — но не спросить не мог.

— Я не перебирал все площадки подряд, ты же знаешь, у нас нет времени и ресурса организовывать все самим. Из тех предложений, что нам сделали… Выбор был между этим местом и «Блу моушн».

Брови Кея неконтролируемо поползли вверх.

— Вот это разброс. И что, ты решил, что мы выше того, чтобы танцевать там, где люди едят?

— Нет, мне не западло — надо только выступать так, чтобы даже в дальнем ряду мужик забыл про свой стейк. Там просто тесно — площадка на треть меньше где-то. Можно, конечно, впятером танцевать, но…

Кей кивнул — но смотрелось бы не так, само собой.

— Уверен, — хмыкнул Куроо, демонстративно оглядывая его с ног до головы, — что ты будешь сиять на любой площадке.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, насколько меня это волнует. Я просто… хочу для нас лучшего? — растерянно закончил он. Не было ли это слишком самонадеянно? Но Кей действительно хотел, чтобы их увидело как можно больше людей, и в самом лучшем свете — потому что то, что делал Куроо — и вся компания, — того стоило.

— У нас будут лучшие площадки, я уверен, — улыбнулся Куроо и потянулся к его подбородку, но не щелкнул, как всегда, а просто провел пальцами — коротко и неловко, будто забыл, что хотел сделать. — И возможность выбирать.

Он убрал руку в карман, и Кей тоже спрятал свои — желание прикоснуться становилось таким навязчивым, что щекотало пальцы, лучше было перестраховаться. Куроо не сводил с него глаз, Кей смотрел в ответ, и ужасно тянуло сделать какую-нибудь глупость. Поцеловать его прямо у входа в театр, например.

— Куроо-кун? — раздалось из-за спины, и они оба вздрогнули.

В паре метров от них стояла невысокая худощавая девушка и крутила в руках зонтик. Кей видел ее впервые, хотя в чертах лица и было что-то знакомое, а вот Куроо совершенно точно знал ее, судя по тому, как удивленно вытянулось его лицо.

— О. Извини, я на секунду, — он обернулся, посмотрел виновато, но Кей только плечом дернул — да и ладно.

— Я пойду к остальным, пока не превратился тут в гедза на пару.

Перед тем, как взяться за ручку двери, он коротко оглянулся: Куроо со своей знакомой стояли друг напротив друга и выглядели до смешного неловко, словно не были уверены, что другой не укусит.

Было любопытно, что у Куроо за поклонницы в Йокогаме и почему тот при виде одной из них растерял все свои хваленые коммуникативные навыки, но Кей терпеть не мог маячить на периферии чужих разговоров. Даже если что-то внутри требовало остаться и понаблюдать — особенно, если требовало. Он дернул на себя ручку и шагнул в благословенную прохладу холла.

Со звуком была какая-то ерунда: в половине колонок он как будто запаздывал на несколько секунд, создавая неразбериху. Кей не представлял, как такое возможно, но гастроли обеспечивали ему все новые открытия. Он наблюдал с заднего ряда, как Коноха и Вашио что-то доказывают местным звуковикам в углу сцены, и подумывал просто порепетировать в наушниках, когда в соседнее кресло опустился Куроо.

— Лучше не стало?

— Пока нет. Но судя по траектории и размаху рук Конохи-сана, истина где-то близко.

— Хорошо бы, — нервно усмехнулся Куроо, закидывая ноги на спинку кресла перед собой. — Надо разобраться с этим поскорее — вам бы еще пообедать и отдохнуть перед выступлением.

— Было бы неплохо. Все в порядке? — спросил Кей, наблюдая, как Куроо нервно крутит в пальцах пачку сигарет, не пытаясь ничего из нее достать.

Рука Куроо остановилась, он оглянулся удивленно:

— А? Да, это просто… — сквозь играющую в зале музыку послышались знакомые гитарные риффы. Куроо выругался под нос и достал из кармана телефон, посмотрел на экран непонимающе, хотя номер, вроде бы, определился. — …нехорошо. Я сейчас.

Он снова выбежал из зала, а Кей вернулся к меланхоличному созерцанию сцены. Как всегда, градус неразберихи и нервного напряжения рос синхронно с движением стрелок на часах.

Когда минут через пятнадцать Куроо вернулся, Кей понял, что до этого тот не нервничал — по-настоящему нервным он был сейчас.

— Что? — просто спросил он, глядя, как Куроо с тяжелым вздохом опускается обратно в кресло, тут же съезжая по спинке вниз. Его взгляд скользил по залу, ни на чем толком не останавливаясь, мечась в поисках решения невидимой проблемы.

— В студии прорвало трубу, где-то в котельной, видимо, и теперь нам заливает первый этаж. Спасибо парням из соседнего магазина, которые увидели фонтан через окно… пффф, что за день-то, а, — Куроо прикрыл глаза и растер виски пальцами, как будто заставляя отступить начинающуюся мигрень, но встряхнулся прежде, чем Кей понял, что с этим делать. — Собери остальных. Мне надо ехать, обсудим замены.

— Запасных ключей ни у кого нет?

— Я оставлял другу, но у него заезд в эти выходные, да и кому сейчас разбираться с уборщиками, коммунальщиками… хозяином здания. Нам нужен администратор, напомни мне… потом, как все кончится.

Кей кивнул на автомате, поднимаясь. Перспектива выступать без Куроо не только на сцене, но даже за кулисами была не радужной; он участвовал в половине номеров, и обкатывать без него новый — здесь, в Йокогаме они должны были первый раз показать слегка измененную сцену с чемоданами — тоже не имело смысла. Но, видимо, в Токио Куроо сейчас был нужнее.

Кей коротко сжал его плечо, получил ободряющий хлопок ладонью — и отправился искать остальных.

— Постараемся обойтись минимумом перестановок, — Куроо обвел всех взглядом. Он говорил так же спокойно, как всегда перед выступлениями, и если бы Кей не видел только что, насколько взвинченным тот был, не поверил бы. И если бы не знал, насколько на самом деле Куроо нервничал каждый раз. — Мне нужна замена в трех номерах из конкурсной части — все партии возьмет на себя Коноха. Его подменяешь ты, Ямагата-кун, — помни, что в третьем номере тебе придется совмещать его и свою партию, не перепутай. В общем блоке занимаешь его место.

— Заднюю линию сдвигать для симметрии? — подал голос Вашио.

— Нет, оставляем, как есть. Вообще ничего не меняем в номерах, кроме того, что придется изменить: танцуем так, как танцевали много раз, хоть и в другом составе.

— Новый номер убираем? Что вместо него?

Ямамото не было среди тех, кто переспрашивал Куроо, точно ли тот должен уехать, но ему происходящее явно нравилось меньше всех — между бровей залегла глубокая складка.

— Почему убираем? В нем даже перестановок не надо делать, — Куроо пожал плечами, словно и правда не сомневался. — Номер готов, а вы готовы его показать.

— Даже без тебя? Я думал, мы пробуем его, чтобы ты посмотрел, как все будет смотреться в деле.

— И это тоже, и чтобы вы сами к нему присмотрелись. И чтобы дать публике что-то новое и увидеть реакцию. Не забывайте заветы нашего дорогого Фредди, — он снова оглядел всех с кривоватой, но искренней улыбкой, — что бы ни происходило — мы должны собраться и выступить на все сто. Жду от вас этого. И подробного отчета после — Коноха, ты за главного.

— Я счастлив, — вздохнул тот, но без огонька.

Куроо хлопнул в ладоши:

— У меня полчаса до электрички, давайте еще раз прогоним все номера с заменами. И Тора, разберитесь уже со звуком! Это же бардак...

Что бы ни говорил Куроо об отсутствии в труппе какой-либо иерархии, некоторые вещи складывались сами собой. Его обязанности на этот вечер разделили между собой те, кто танцевал в компании дольше всего: Ямамото вернулся к работе со звукооператорами и осветителями, Сузумеда и Вашио следили за распаковкой и сборкой реквизита, Коноха снова уточнял с организаторами тайминг их выступления, потому что опыт показывал: об этом не лишним было поговорить и три, и четыре раза, чтобы избежать накладок.

Остальные разбрелись отдыхать или парами повторяли связки где придется — главную сцену пришлось отдать под репетицию следующего коллектива. Кей завис между двумя этими вариантами: отдыхать мешала нервозность, перегружать перед выступлением ноги — здравый смысл.

Голос Конохи вывел его из задумчивости:

— Свободен, Цукишима-кун?

Кей обернулся — тот стоял, сверля неприязненным взглядом тонкую пачку каких-то листов в руке.

— Есть предложения?

— Есть. Время обеда, пошли. Ты, я и эти бумажки, поможешь мне.

В паре шагов от театра нашлось кафе самообслуживания. Когда они устроились за столиком, Коноха не глядя поделил стопку в руках пополам и протянул ему часть.

— Надеюсь, бюрократия не портит тебе аппетит. Тут всякая ерунда, с которой Куроо не успел ознакомиться — памятки, правила противопожарной безопасности, правила пользования… все подряд, — он пролистал несколько страниц и скривился, будто его мисо оказался прокисшим.

Кей опустил взгляд на бумаги — действительно, какая-то инструкция, с иллюстрациями даже.

— Вы что, все это читаете?

— Понятия не имею. Всем этим занимается Куроо, и он не берет трубку, а слушать потом лекцию о том, как важно читать все, что подписываешь, я не хочу — так что надо хотя бы просмотреть, окей?

Кей пожал плечами и углубился в руководство для начинающих пожарных. Этому даже картинки не помогали — написано было чудовищно.

— Поверить не могу, что они вываливают все это даже на тех, кто приезжает на один вечер.

— О, ты удивишься. Организаторы вообще часто… своеобразные ребята, — Коноха отложил в сторону очередной листок и подровнял стопку ладонью. — Нам еще повезло, что им нужны от нас только бумажки. Ты хорош в переговорах?

— Нет, не особенно, — вряд ли его успехи в бытовых спорах имели здесь вес, а других у Кея не было. — А что?

— На случай, если будут еще сюрпризы. Куроо умеет договориться с кем угодно, а больше в компании в этом никто не силен… не Ямамото же отправлять.

Да, идея была так себе, к тому же, тот все равно был занят. Кей перебрал мысленно всех участников и задачи, которые те взяли на себя — картина выходила занятная.

— Для того, чтобы заменить Куроо-сана на полдня, понадобилось четыре человека, и нас все еще могут ждать проблемы. Это пугает.

— Это его выбор, — пожал плечами Коноха.

— В каком смысле? Что не нанял помощника?

— И это тоже. Куроо с трудом что-то делегирует, многие вещи вообще не доверяет никому, кроме себя.

Легко было додумать в этих словах что-то вроде «и мне в том числе», но Коноха не выглядел расстроенным таким недоверием ни на йоту.

— Вас это не обижает?

Тот фыркнул в стакан.

— Ни капли. Я счастлив заняться в перерывах между танцами хоть чем-то, что с ними не связано.

— Нетфликс, рыбалка?

— Да хоть вязание. Мне здесь нравится, но — эй, надо же иногда отвлекаться.

Кей понимал это состояние — когда хочется убедиться, что за пределами репетиционного зала вообще существует еще какой-то мир, — но обычно оно проходило к концу выходного дня. Если выходных было два подряд, он даже начинал скучать.

Было любопытно, как часто перезагрузка требовалась Куроо? Кей мог по пальцам пересчитать случаи, когда они занимались чем-то, не связанным с танцами хотя бы косвенно — ну, кроме секса, хотя с Куроо сталось бы и здесь провести какую-нибудь параллель.

— Думаете, боссу это нужно?

Вопрос сорвался прежде, чем Кей успел себя остановить — вообще, им не стоило обсуждать это в отсутствие Куроо, ни с какой стороны. Если уж на то пошло, Кей мог спросить у него самого.

— Кто знает, — миролюбиво протянул Коноха, которого направление разговора, очевидно, не беспокоило. — Мы довольно разные. Для меня бывает достаточно сделать что-то хорошо и отпустить это. Куроо перфекционист, для него простого «хорошо» никогда не достаточно. Так что не удивлюсь, если он даже ночами придумывает хорео для труппы.

Такого на памяти Кея не было — в те разы, когда он ночевал у Куроо, по крайней мере. Хотя...

Кей вспомнил, как однажды проснулся под утро и обнаружил Куроо сидящим на кровати с планшетом в руках.

«Спи, еще почти час», Куроо коротко погладил его по плечу и отвернул планшет так, чтобы свет шел в другую сторону. Было интересно, что разбудило его в такую рань, но час сна оказался слишком весомым аргументом, и Кей отключился снова. А наутро Куроо показал ему новую раскадровку открывающей сцены спектакля.

— Возможно, — кивнул он, возвращаясь к бумагам.

Мысли продолжали крутиться вокруг Куроо. Вокруг того, каким тот был без обертки из уверенной улыбки, концертных костюмов, сидящих на нем как воплощение скандала, и рассыпавшихся по плечам блесток — все это привлекало и раздражало в равной степени, и если бы Куроо состоял только из этого, Кей сумел бы пройти мимо.

Зацепило и потянуло за собой его совсем другое: сила, с которой Куроо вкладывался в работу, не терпящая полумер страсть, то, как он мог одним голосом удержать на линии, в нужном состоянии и положении, заставить прыгнуть выше головы или того хуже — заставить захотеть. Куроо был своего рода фанатиком, это правда, но Кей не мог представить его другим — и не хотел. Даже если иногда чувствовал себя мотыльком, бьющимся внутри светильника.

До начала выступления Кей успел закончить с документами, отдохнуть столько, сколько требовало тело, порепетировать вместе с Ямагатой прямо за кулисами, перестать нервничать и начать снова. Выступать без Куроо было странно — он был их самым строгим зрителем и въедливым критиком, но забирал на себя всю ответственность. Сегодня, возможно, некому будет заметить их ошибки, чтобы потом предъявить за них на репетиции — но это значило только, что отслеживать и не допускать их каждому придется самостоятельно.

Часть с вдохновляющей речью Коноха решил пропустить, «чтобы не отбить у вас окончательно желание выступать», но Куроо не подвел — через динамик его голос так же раздражал и успокаивал, как обычно.

— Как настрой?

— Как всегда, вдохновенная паника, — хмыкнул Коноха. Кей сказал бы, что на сей раз паники было больше — это хорошо читалось на лицах минимум половины присутствующих, — но счел за благо не подливать масла в огонь. — Как сам? Большой там урон?

— Зависит от точки зрения. Если решим разводить карпов в подвале — так вообще сплошные плюсы, — что-то громыхнуло на фоне, и Куроо сдавленно чертыхнулся. — Тора?

— Все сделал.

— Инуока?

— А?.. — тот, в отличие от Ямамото, персональных вопросов явно не ожидал.

— Сколько раз вылетел в сторону на репетиции?

— Ни разу!

— Сойдет за хороший знак, — хмыкнул Куроо, перехватывая телефон получше — теперь было слышно только его голос, без постороннего шума. — Давайте, задайте жару. Помните: мы — единое целое и двигаемся, как один. Музыка — часть нас, танец — наше продолжение. Покажите себя, и пусть каждый в зале захочет быть с вами заодно.

Вместо кулака Куроо на групповом рукопожатии все просто сложили ладони на экран, и это тоже вышло не хуже обычного.

Верхней легла рука Ямаки. Кей скосил взгляд на ее совершенно деревянные плечи, гадая, получится ли у нее на этот раз оставить волнение за кулисами. В прошлый раз в решающий момент она нашла в себе уверенность, достойную профессионала, и этим напомнила ему Тадаши: тот тоже волновался только пока имел такую возможность, а потом брал — и переставал, будто так это и должно было работать.

Уже выходя из гримерной, Кей, повинуясь странному порыву, легко подтолкнул ее локтем и сказал шепотом:

— Зато теперь можно падать хоть зрителям на колени — босс все равно не увидит.

Ответом ему стали утрированно-порицающий взгляд и искренний смех — тоже знакомое сочетание. Шагая за дверь, Ямака коротко постучала по деревянному косяку; Кей не верил в приметы, но уже полчаса спустя жалел о том, что не сделал того же — или не приложился обо что-нибудь лбом.

Выступление шло отлично — их встретили так тепло, словно они уже показали свой лучший номер, свет и звук не подводили, и рисунок танца строился будто сам собой. Пол уехал из-под ноги в самый неожиданный момент: Кей потом так и не смог понять, почему это произошло. То ли чемодан все же потянул его в сторону, то ли он невовремя перенес вес, то ли все-таки отвлекся и на какую-то долю секунды выпал из музыки — так или иначе, он рухнул на задницу на элементарной дорожке шагов, прямо посреди сцены, и еще повезло, что не потащил никого за собой.

Перед глазами мгновенно вспыхнули два вызубренных с первых детских конкурсов правила — сделать вид, что ничего не было или сделать вид, что так и надо. Кей схватился за второй: провинциал — значит, провинциал. С восторженно-тупым выражением лица он подскочил обратно, прижимая чемодан к груди. 

Куроо его убьет.

— Все овации можешь записать на свой счет — это было без преувеличения самое артистичное твое выступление.

— Коноха-сан, пожалуйста.

— Я серьезно! — Коноха скосил взгляд на вспыхнувший экран телефона, завис на секунду, потом быстро защелкал клавиатурой.

Они вывалились через служебный вход на перекур, пока остальные еще переговаривались в гримерной. Уже на улице выяснили, что оба не курят, но это было не важно — им просто нужен был глоток свежего воздуха.

— Куроо? — Кей кивнул на телефон.

— Не-а… — с расстановкой протянул Коноха, и Кей с вялым любопытством покосился на него. Тот поднял взгляд от экрана: — Что? У меня есть личная жизнь помимо Куроо, который нагибает нас во все стороны, — слова «личная жизнь», «Куроо» и «нагибает» немедленно сложились перед глазами во вполне определенную картинку, и Кей тряхнул головой, наблюдая, как Коноха убирает телефон в карман. — Напиши ему сам? Или позвони, быстрее будет.

— Почти полночь уже.

— Ты всерьез думаешь, что Куроо уснул, не узнав, как все прошло? Да он из тебя каждую подробность вытянет.

— Это меня и смущает, — Кей не стал юлить дальше — перспектива разговора с Куроо откровенно пугала.

— Давай, — Коноха был безжалостен, — поделись с боссом успехами. Он же все равно узнает.

— Но я потеряю работу на пару дней позже?

— Какой нынче нежный танцор пошел. Если бы я терял работу каждый раз, когда падал на сцене… хм, я бы все еще работал, — закончил он с довольной улыбкой, и Кей закатил глаза. — В общем, ты отчитывайся, а я пошел — чем быстрее нам упакуют наши бесконечные провода и тумбы, тем быстрее я смогу выпить. Этот день просто требует хорошего бара.

Кей хотел возразить, что сам может проследить за упаковкой их реквизита, но Коноха уже скрылся за дверью — видимо, перспектива разговора с Куроо привлекала его еще меньше.

Тот и правда ответил быстро, будто держал телефон в руке, и Кей, разумеется, не придумал за это время, что ему скажет.

— Эм… привет?

— Кей?

— Все прошло хорошо, — добавил он быстро и мысленно выругался — у самого бы глаз задергался от такого красноречия.

Куроо усмехнулся, выдыхая:

— Поподробнее не расскажешь?

Кей огляделся — недалеко от входа нашлась скамейка, спрятанная в тени деревьев. Он опустился на нее, растекаясь по спинке.

— Начали без заминок. Со звуком все было нормально, кроме номера с покером — там трек как будто не с начала пошел, но мы быстро сориентировались. Если судить по овациям, никто вообще не заметил.

— Не лучшее мерило, — фыркнул Куроо. — Как Мика-чан? Ямагата? Остальные перестановки?

— Ямагату я почти нигде не видел со своего места. Ямака — хорошо, на сцене не скажешь, что волнуется. Все, как на репетиции: четкий шаг, ни следа усталости до последнего номера.

— Думаешь, могла бы заменить Алису в офисном танго?

— Нет, — Куроо мог думать, что перестраховался, выдернув в этот номер Сузумеду, но это было не так. — Может, к следующему туру, но не уверен.

— Хорошо, — Кей практически видел, как тот кивает. — Остальные?

— Хочешь, чтобы я дал оценку Конохе с Сузумедой? Не слишком самонадеянно?

— Я просто хочу больше подробностей. Я должен был быть там с вами сегодня.

Кей медленно выдохнул, собираясь с силами.

— Я… я упал на сцене, — ну вот, он сказал это. Не так уж и сложно — как пластырь оторвать. Теперь оставалось подождать, пока станет больно.

— Ты — что? Серьезно? Кей, с этого надо было начинать, — голос Куроо стал жестким и требовательным. — Что произошло?

— Не знаю, я… прости, я понятия не имею. Просто оказался на заднице посреди сцены с чемоданом в руках.

— На каком моменте?

— Где все расступаются, и я шагаю вперед зигзагом.

— Там же ничего сложного?..

— Абсолютно, — деревянно подтвердил Кей, снова прокручивая в голове все их выступление, и до этого — разговоры в гримерке и собственную самоуверенность, которая на деле ничего не стоила. — Прости. Я сам виноват.

— Зазевался? — вздохнул Куроо.

Расстройство в его голосе звучало отвратительно — лучше бы злился. Вот почему он никогда не кричал?

— Нет. Ямака тряслась перед выходом, и я сказал ей, что можно не бояться падать, раз тебя нет. Ну и…

На том конце провода повисла пауза.

— Куроо?

— Ты сказал что?

— Мы еще днем с ней говорили на репетиции, мол, самое страшное, что можно сделать на сцене — это упасть. Ну а после твоего отъезда все немного напряглись, так что…

— Нет, подожди. Перед выходом на сцену ты сказал вслух, что не боишься упасть, я правильно понял?

Куроо дал ему несколько секунд, очевидно, чтобы сказать что-то в свое оправдание, а потом вдруг расхохотался так громко, что Кею пришлось отвести телефон от уха.

— Кошмар, — выдавил он сквозь всхлипы, — этот день бьет все рекорды. Сначала колонки, потом отъезд, воды в подвале на два пальца, а теперь артист, считай, сам себе под ноги плюнул. Какой молодец!

Лицо и шея горели от стыда. Давно его не отчитывали, как ребенка, тем более — за дело, так, что и не возразить.

— Вряд ли дело в приметах. Возможно, я делаю слишком широкий шаг, или поворот неудачный, и на покрытии с меньшем сцеплением, чем в зале, у меня ноги разъезжаются, или мне просто нужно больше стараться. И вернуться во второй состав, чтобы не ставить под угрозу спектакль. Ямагата здорово справлялся с этой партией на репетициях.

— Там с ней и ты отлично справлялся, но мы ведь не репетицию будем зрителю показывать, — Куроо устало вздохнул. — Ладно, разберемся. Ты ничего себе не повредил? Поднялся быстро?

— Да, тут же. Изобразил засмотревшегося идиота и вскочил на ноги.

— Хотел бы я на это посмотреть.

Кей задумчиво покусал губу — вообще он не собирался говорить Куроо сегодня, но…

— Я договорился с одним из работников театра, чтобы он сделал полную запись выступления.

Это вышло случайно. Они уже ушли далеко от гримерки, когда Кей понял, что все еще держит в руке телефон — забыл убрать его в сейф к остальным. Идти назад было поздно; он огляделся, заметил парня в униформе в конце коридора, и идея появилась сама собой.

— О, Кей…

— Я еще не открывал, — поспешил добавить он, — не знаю, что там за качество…

— Все равно. Спасибо.

Кей не замечал за Куроо раньше настолько говорящих интонаций. Тот многое транслировал через жесты и мимику, но сейчас за каждым словом было слышно кучу эмоций, и в простую благодарность уместилось столько тепла, что это смущало. Но приятно тоже было, хотя похвала и признательность — последнее, чего Кей сегодня заслуживал.

— Кхм. Не за что.

— Вы же помните, что оборудование отправляется сегодня? — спросил Куроо после паузы, теперь уже, видимо, ни в чем не уверенный.

— Разумеется. Коноха уже занимается этим, — Кей усмехнулся, — а я вытащил короткую соломинку и разговариваю с тобой.

— Эй, что это еще значит? — теперь голос Куроо был полон притворного возмущения, но он смеялся, и этот звук отозвался в груди иррациональным теплом.

— Только то, что Коноха согласен таскать тяжелые ящики и координировать других, лишь бы не разговаривать с тобой. Ты удивлен?

— Нет, не особенно. И я рад тебя слышать.

— М-хмм.

— «Я тебя тоже, Тецуро». Так я буду интерпретировать этот звук, потому что...

— Я тебя тоже, — ответил Кей, мельком оглядываясь вокруг и убеждаясь, что он по-прежнему один.

— О, — это явно стоило того. Его смущения Куроо все равно не видел, а то, как тот споткнулся посреди мысли, было бесценным. Но Куроо не был бы Куроо, если бы не нашелся удручающе быстро. — Расскажи мне еще что-нибудь хорошее. Плохие новости ведь закончились?

— Очень надеюсь.

— Тогда рассказывай, а то этот день меня утомил. Значит, вас хорошо приняли?

— Да, публика очень благодарная. Кажется, мы многим запомнились после шоу. Поклонницы нас с Конохой у дверей, конечно, не ждали, но… — он фыркнул, вспомнив растерянное выражение лица Куроо днем.

— О, ты ревнуешь? Тоже сойдет за «что-то хорошее». — Нет, отвечать на это Кей был не готов. Куроо продолжил спокойнее и без прежнего воодушевления: — Это не поклонница, хотя я надеюсь, ей понравилось выступление. Это моя сестра.

— Вот как, — это было неожиданно — о родственниках Кей почему-то не подумал. Хотя теперь стало понятно, почему девушка показалась ему знакомой — сходство с Куроо было неявным, но все же оно было. — Вы похожи.

— Не особенно, на самом деле. Я похож на мать, а она — на отца. Своего, в смысле.

— Вы… двоюродные?

— Нет, — Куроо снова вздохнул, и Кей решил, что, какая бы ни скрывалась за этим история — он ее не услышит, но тот заговорил снова, ровно и невыразительно. — Мать ушла из семьи, когда мне было семь. Мируко — ее дочь от второго брака.

Звучало набором сухих фактов, и Кей с трудом складывал из них реальную картину. Дети, оставленные мужу при разводе, не были редкостью — в теории. На деле Кей не представлял себе, как это — чтобы его мать ушла куда-то, когда ему было семь. Чтобы Аки был где-то не рядом с ним.

Дерьмо, Куроо явно не на такой разговор надеялся, спрашивая о хороших новостях.

— Сочувствую, — неловко ответил Кей. — Извини, я не знал.

— Не бери в голову, ты и не должен был. И жалеть тоже не о чем — я от матери только крики и недовольство помню, стало лучше, когда она ушла. Ей с новой семьей тоже повезло больше, судя по тому, что Мируко к своим двадцати еще не оглохла.

Возможно, Кей начинал понимать, почему единственным табу в студии были громкая ругань. Не самое приятное открытие, но важное.

— Извини, — снова заговорил Куроо, и Кей понял, что молчал, наверное, слишком долго. — Это не самая приятная история. Но, зато это не моя бывшая подружка?

Шутка была так себе, но Кей все равно коротко рассмеялся.

— Это правда. И она в любом случае не выглядела угрожающе, наоборот, скорее.

— Она не знает, как со мной разговаривать, и это взаимно.

— Из-за матери?

— Нет, просто… я узнал о ней лет в пятнадцать? Когда мы столкнулись случайно у стариков. У меня тогда уже была семья: отец, бабушки и дедушки, Кенма, были друзья, были танцы. Для нее уже просто не осталось места. Ну и да, — проворчал он, сдаваясь, — она напоминала мне о женщине, которая бросила меня, а это ранит в любом возрасте, знаешь ли.

— Но она все равно пришла.

— Да, даже билет купила зачем-то, хотя я мог пригласить, если бы знал. Мы иногда переписываемся, она звонит, но...

— Ты злишься? — Кей и сам был не уверен, что смог бы любить сиблингов при таких вводных.

— Нет, конечно, причем здесь она. Мать же бросила меня не ради другого ребенка — она просто меня бросила. И хоть это паршиво, больше я ей ничего разрушить не дам, — закончил он на фальшиво-веселой ноте. Кей начинал подозревать, что все разговоры о ранящих его вещах Куроо ведет таким тоном, но углубляться в это не стал — не сейчас и не по телефону, если он вообще имел на это право. — Так что, хочешь послушать еще какую-нибудь историю о женщинах в моей жизни? Их не так уж много, правда, зато остальные точно повеселее этой.

— Не так уж много? Я думал, ты покоритель сердец, — подыграл Кей.

— Если это намек на то, что я покорил твое, то мне нравится, продолжай.

— Фу, — он поморщился. — Звучит ужасно. Худший подкат из тех, что я слышал.

— Да? Странно, я даже не старался, — Куроо, наконец, перестало качать между гипертрофированными интонациями, и теперь он звучал как обычно в это время суток — мягко, чуть устало, и легкая хрипотца в его голосе прокатывалась по телу Кея волной, оседая где-то в солнечном сплетении. — Может, я просто соскучился и расстроен, что мы в разных городах. У меня были большие планы на сегодняшний вечер, знаешь ли.

— Вот как?

— Да. Рассказать? Только тебе придется уточнить, что на тебе надето, чтобы я… — его перебила короткая мелодичная трель, напоминающая дверной звонок. — … был убедителен. Проклятье. Это клининг.

— Ты вызвал клининг на пол-первого ночи?

— Это было ближайшее свободное время. Все надо убрать и просушить как можно быстрее, иначе потом только ремонт поможет. Прости, что даже по телефону ничего не выходит, я…

— Не бери в голову, — Кей сел на скамейке ровнее, потер глаза свободной рукой, прогоняя сонливость — давно пора было возвращаться внутрь и помогать со сборами. — На мне фирменная толстовка, если хочешь знать, и я на улице, так что ничего все равно не вышло бы.

— Но мне нравится, что на тебе буквально написано мое имя.

— Только две буквы, и это с тем же успехом может быть мое имя. Иди открывай уже.

— Иду, — в трубке послышался какой-то шум, и Куроо добавил тише перед тем, как отключиться: — Жду тебя.

Кей еще пару секунд смотрел на замолчавший телефон, а потом согнулся пополам, пряча лицо в вороте толстовки. Втянул носом еще оставшийся глубоко в ткани запах новой вещи — эти, тонкие, без подкладки отпечатали совсем недавно, — и покосился на эмблему-предательницу на груди: какое еще его имя, что он нес вообще?

Странный получился разговор: не такой страшный, как Кей боялся, и куда более откровенный, чем он рассчитывал. Что делать с этой откровенностью, еще предстояло понять — пока Кею хватало просто знать о ней и оберегать от чужих глаз.

Он просидел так на скамейке еще несколько минут, приходя в себя. Потом поднялся, шагнул ближе к фонарю и сделал быстрое селфи; отправил в диалог, где так и болтались неотвеченными десяток подбадривающих смайликов. Фото получилось так себе — хмурое лицо в дурацком свете и остатках сценического грима, — но Аки привык и не к такому.

***  
Новый день в студии начался для него на два часа позже обычного, с репетиции со вторым составом — после феерического провала в Йокогаме это было ожидаемо. Разминаясь на автомате, Кей оглядел присутствующих и с удивлением понял, что знает не всех: с большинством он так или иначе танцевал, но с некоторыми пересекался едва ли пару раз и даже фамилий не помнил. Куроо вплотную занялся усилением труппы, поэтому с тех пор, как в нее пришел Кей, второй состав успел частично смениться и стать больше раза в два, хоть открытых прослушиваний и не проводилось; если бы они задались такой целью, могли бы, наверное, выступать в двух городах одновременно.

Куроо появился ровно в десять, с Инуокой в роли посыльного, влетевшего в зал за несколько секунд до него. По обоим было заметно, что для них это не первая тренировка за сегодня, но если присутствие Куроо объяснений не требовало, то видеть Инуоку было странно — он-то чем провинился?

— Доброе утро всем, — голос Куроо звучал бодро и деятельно, а движения выдавали нетерпение, как будто желание немедленно приступить к тренировке переполняло его и расплескивалось вокруг. — Как настроение?

Полтора десятка разных ответов слились в один громкий, но нечеткий, состоящий разом из «хорошо», «отлично», «сонно». Кей разрывался скорее между «нервно» и «безрадостно», поэтому просто промолчал.

— Понятно, — усмехнулся Куроо, — начало неплохое, но надо взбодриться. Начнем сразу с постановки: вокзал, торговый квартал, покер. Будем меняться на общих сценах, я хочу посмотреть разные комбинации. Сегодня с нами нет Ямагаты и Камии, но есть Цукишима и Инуока, так что номера с крупными планами не пропускаем.

Шибаяма возбужденно встряхнул Инуоку за плечо и что-то прошептал ему на ухо — если Кей правильно понял, Куроо отдал тому партию Конохи, тогда как сам Кей остался при своей. Он поймал на себе несколько коротких взглядов, но никаких комментариев не последовало, только звонкий хлопок и окрик Куроо:

— Поехали!

Это был явно один из тех дней, когда помимо увлеченности Куроо на полную мощь являл себя и его перфекционизм. Он менял танцоров местами, переставлял местами связки, останавливал номера и запускал заново, даже зеркалил куски сцен, как будто пытался решить какую-то задачку, но не знал, с какой стороны зайти. Его команды и счет, когда Куроо останавливал музыку, звучали спокойно и четко, но взгляд тяжелел с каждым прогоном.

— Нет, плохая идея, давайте обратно. Мива, по левую руку от Хосея, Шибаяма — вперед. Цукишима, давай с начала этот кусок, и паузы отмечай почетче: Чихо напуган происходящим, надо сделать акцент, окей? — Он встал рядом, повторяя движения. — Это кролик в логове хищника: отклонился — замер, шаг назад — замер.

Кей постарался задвинуть подальше и собственную нервозность, и бессмысленные попытки прочесть по взглядам и интонациям мысли Куроо — он здесь не для этого. Возвращаясь снова и снова к исходной точке, обозначающей край сцены, он шагал вперед так, будто на ней и танцевал. «Будто завтра — самая важная премьера», крутились в голове чужие слова. Раз так — он не должен ее провалить.

— Хорошо, — наконец, кивнул Куроо, — хорошо. Десять минут перерыв, потом пройдемся еще раз по основе. Нет, — он поймал Кея за плечо и развернул в противоположную сторону, к стене с реквизитом. — не ты. Бери чемодан, пересмотрим твои зигзаги.

Кей успел дважды повторить отрывок, который позавчера запорол, прежде чем нога снова поехала. На том же моменте, и, хотя на этот раз он успел затормозить, Кей все равно остановился и перевел взгляд на Куроо. Один раз — случайность, а два?..

Куроо смотрел, нахмурившись, на его ноги.

— Ты ускоряешься. Здесь музыка идет вверх, и ты как будто за ней тянешься — почти незаметно, но корпус за ногами не успевает. Довернись весь?

Кей качнулся вперед всем телом, но получилось слишком тяжело — совсем не под этот отрывок. Куроо покачал головой:

— Нет. Сначала плечо, вверх им тянись… — он подошел ближе, но потянуть Кея на себя не успел — в зал заглянул Вашио, и рука Куроо замерла на полпути.

— Куроо! Тебя к телефону, что-то по поводу Нахи.

Так быстро? С того разговора с Конохой еще и двух суток не прошло.

Иногда Кею казалось, что если дать Куроо неделю — он найдет им площадку и на Луне.

Куроо подбежал к Вашио, но запнулся, увидев, что в руках у того ничего нет:

— Стационарный, серьезно?

— Ну извини, я трубку на стойке охраны снял.

Куроо развернулся и махнул рукой прежде, чем скрыться в коридоре:

— Две минуты и возвращаемся к тренировке. Инуока, переключи музыку!

Кей выдохнул, обмякая: вне пристального взгляда Куроо из тела словно вытащили стальной каркас, тянувшийся вдоль позвоночника. Он встряхнулся и попытался вернуться к номеру, прокручивая в памяти последние несколько шагов: поворот корпусом и вправо…

— Хэй, — окликнули со спины, — Цукишима?

Кей удивленно повернул голову. Кагеяму он помнил едва ли не с первого дня в студии, но ни разу с ней не говорил; она здорово танцевала, но была слишком громкой и агрессивной там, где не надо — Кея всегда утомляли такие люди. Он у нее тоже никакого интереса не вызывал — до этого момента.

Сейчас же Кей наблюдал, как она шла к нему, будто в замедленной съемке, и внутреннее чутье подсказывало, что ничего хорошего этот разговор не принесет, только головную боль.

— Кагеяма-сан.

— О, да ладно, зачем так официально? Тем более, я ведь с просьбой, мне и быть вежливой. — Она остановилась напротив, уперев руки в бока — совсем не та поза, в которой просят о чем-то. Острая карикатурная улыбка дополняла картину. — Я хочу мастер-класс.

Кей приподнял брови:

— Мастер-класс по чему?

— Сама не знаю. Танцевальный, бизнес, может, маркетинг? Ты едва ли полгода здесь, но купаешься во внимании и не сходишь со сцены. Не поделишься секретом?

Воздух в горле как будто смерзся в огромный ледяной ком и так покатился по пищеводу. Кей прочистил горло, пытаясь разогнать этот холод, — на что бы Кагеяма ни намекала, он отказывался это признавать. Нет. Он оказался на сцене задолго до того, как между ними с Куроо появилось то, что можно считать поводом для протекции, и сам Куроо говорил ему, что дело не в этом. Повторяя это про себя, как мантру, Кей посмотрел на нее максимально невпечатленно:

— Полагаю, я хорошо танцую?

— Неужели? — она показательно оглянулась. — Мы тут все вроде как неплохо танцуем. Мика-чан пришла в компанию вместе с тобой, и у нее только что цветы из-под ног не растут — а на сцену вышла только три дня назад. На замену.

— И меня все устраивает, — подала голос Ямака, но Кагеяма остановила ее, просто выставив в сторону указательный палец.

Ямака замолчала, но нахмурилась недовольно, и Кей ее понимал — он бы дернулся от такого пренебрежения. Впрочем, вежливость ничего не значила: в него Кагеяма не тыкала, но откусить ей что-нибудь хотелось безумно. Что ей было нужно? Чтобы Кей признал, что из него паршивый премьер?

— Я просто хочу понять, — отозвалась она на незаданный вопрос, и ее голос стал тише — и злее. — Чем ты лучше, и что мне сделать, чтобы получить свой чертов шанс?

Самым дурацким было то, что Кей, в принципе, ее понимал — он ведь готовился к таким вопросам. Но у него не было и не могло быть ответа.

— Это не ко мне…

— Эй, а почему бы вам не устроить баттл? — крикнул кто-то со стороны скамеек - неудивительно, уже весь зал прислушивался к их разговору. — Сразу все видно будет, и себя покажете.

Кей замер, пытаясь понять смысл предложения. Им устроить… что? Чем им предлагается мериться, если у них даже партии ни одной одинаковой нет?

Кагеяме эта идея, напротив, похоже, понравилась.

— А это мысль. Согласен? Или трусишь?

— Скорее, не понимаю, как это возможно. В компании не настолько ценится степ-импровизация, а базовые стили у нас разные.

У Кагеямы, если Кей правильно понял, это был театральный джаз, щедро сдобренный чем-то вроде хип-хопа. Стиль получался интересным, почти парадоксальным, но что рядом с этим делать бальным танцам?

— Намекаешь, что…

— А что это здесь происходит? — голос Куроо прозвучал так близко, что Кей едва не подпрыгнул.

Значит, тот слышал по крайней мере часть разговора. С двух сторон как будто огромными щипцами сдавило облегчением и стыдом: больше Кей вообще не обязан был ничего говорить, ведь любые решения по составу — прерогатива Куроо. С другой стороны, в том, что этот разговор вообще зашел, так или иначе виноват он сам.

Краем глаза Кей увидел, что Кагеяма тоже напряглась, хоть и старалась не подавать виду.

— Мы хотим устроить баттл, — сказала она после нескольких секунд напряженной тишины. — Померяться скиллами и вообще…

— Я не против, — пожал плечами Кей, — но не вижу подходящего формата.

Куроо обвел взглядом зал, и Кей оглянулся тоже: кто-то смотрел выжидающе, кто-то — как близняшки — откровенно просительно. Разумеется, всем нравились такие развлечения, да и вряд ли одна Кагеяма сомневалась в его способностях.

Оценив общий настрой, Куроо заговорщицки усмехнулся:

— Хлеба и зрелищ, значит? Что же, соревнования — это прекрасно. Поступим так: репетиция первого состава вечером будет открытой — мы как раз будем разбирать новый номер для спектакля, поэтому приходите все. Ты, — он обернулся к Кагеяме, — проведешь ее с нами, чтобы уравновесить ваши шансы, а после, если не передумаете, устроим баттл. Наше обычное жюри всех устраивает? — Идею встретили довольными выкриками и даже аплодисментами. Куроо кивнул: — Хорошо, а то я уж подумал, вы тут гладиаторские бои возродили, пока меня не было… Все, хватит прохлаждаться. Берем трости, продолжаем.

Кей кивнул коротко Кагеяме, отходя к стойке с реквизитом, поднял голову и налетел на нечитаемо-хмурый взгляд Куроо.

Да, вот они и дождались этого дня. Интересно, был ли теперь Куроо так уверен в своем решении, как два дня, неделю или месяц назад?

И во что Кей только что ввязался?

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка на видео:  
> [Тизер постановки «Stories»](https://youtu.be/s_4hNsiXwu8).


End file.
